1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and associated color comparison cards for use in facilitating simultaneous viewing of tile color and appearance with grout color candidates to thereby present more of a realistic, readily observable comparison than previously known.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As employed herein the term “tile” means individual building units which are structured to be assembled in arrays with grout therebetween to establish floors, walls, ceilings, decorative panels and may be composed of any suitable material such as ceramic, synthetic resins, rubber, stone or other preformed materials. It has been known in both residential and commercial construction to provide an array of tiles with grout therebetween in floors, walls, ceilings, decorative panels and other uses. In such arrangements the individual tiles are positioned as part of the array with grout being provided therebetween such that upon setting of the grout, the grout serves to secure the tile elements in the desired position and to provide a seal therebetween. In some instances, tiles may be square or rectangular with a first line of grout being oriented generally perpendicular to a second line. In other instances, tiles may be positioned angularly so that a first line of grout will have an angular position other than perpendicular with respect to the other. In yet other situations, as in stones, for example, for use in fireplace construction, irregular patterns of grout are employed.
For aesthetic purposes, it is desirable that the color of the grout be at minimum compatible with and, preferably, enhance the appearance of the overall construction by having an attractive combination with the tile color or colors.
In general, one selecting grout colors typically would attempt to position a color sample representing a possible grout color against a tile color and attempt to envision what the appearance of the final assembly would be.
There remains, therefore, a need for improved means for permitting a more accurate comparison of grout colors with tile color so that better judgment in grout and tile selection may be provided.